Thin Line between good and bad, right and wrong
by BrokenAngel9
Summary: " This is wrong, " I whispered as, his hand cradling my neck gently, in a hold I couldn't break. Even if I wanted to. "I know " he murmered before crashing his lips to mine.   SLASH!  BRADY x COLLIN  R


**THIS IS SLASH DON"T LIKE DON"T READ! yes this is a Collin/Brady i don't think enough people write about them and i like them together :)**

**So yesterday my friend said to me that theres a Thin Line between good and bad, right and wrong and that being gay is a bad thing. I am a gay rights supporter and believe that if you love someone it shouldn't matter what race or gender they are.**

**so i have a question i want you to answer for me ****- ****Why do People Say being gay is wrong? and more importantly do you think it is?  i will post my answer on the bottom of the page.**

**this is my first slash so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

**CPOV - Collin**

My breath was coming out in heavy pants. Heat flooded my body, fiery tendrils curling up within me, reaching out with white-hot branches. It felt as if someone had pushed my body into an oven. It was either that or an active volcano.

Sweat rolled off my skin, causing the bed sheets – Woah! Bed sheets? Where the hell was I? – to cling to me. They were plastered to my fevered body, which writhed and twisted on them. The spring mattress squeaked and screeched beneath me. An unpleasant sound yes, but it didn't really seem to matter. My mind was far too occupied with that flustering heat to even give my surroundings a second thought. Not that I could see them. I was blindfolded or something of the sort. Then again, I might have gone blind, but I was trying to stay optimistic, which was proving to quite difficult with my body being as hot as the fucking sun. In the literal sense of course. Of course, I wouldn't object to another interpretation.

I twisted round, trying to get whatever the hell was covering my eyes to slip off. I think I'd nearly had it when something warm tickled my belly. Woah there! What the heck was touching my stomach? Actually, I had a better question. What happened to my shirt? My top half certainly wasn't clothed and a little bit of shifting made me realize that I was as naked as the day I was born.

The warm thing touched my chest, running along my skin. Correction: things. I think it might've been a set of fingers attached to a hand, which would then be attached to an arm, which would be attached to a – oh my god – person. I squirmed with even more vigor, trying to see what was happening. It wasn't working. I growled in frustration and tried to swat the hand away, but I seemed unable to do that too.

The owner of the wandering hand didn't seem to notice or care about the discomfort they were causing me. Hey. You wouldn't want to wake up naked with some stranger feeling you up either. I certainly didn't want to. Or at least, the rational part of my brain screamed that, but then another part of me was relishing in the thrill of the unknown. It excited a part of me that some person, who could be a complete stranger, was touching me like this. However, I insisted that this part was extremely small and I must be on something. That would explain why I couldn't move. Yeah, Collin, just blame it on the drugs.

Heat flared up within me as a finger circled my navel. I felt myself blush and reflexively, curled in on myself, trying to keep some decency. A soft laugh reached my ears. Guess my attempt at hiding myself amused Mr. Stranger. The hand plus another one came to rest on my hip bones and a loud creak sounded through the room – I guess we were in a room, though we could've been out in the middle of the forest and I wouldn't have known.

I squirmed some more. I could feel the bed shifting as Mr. Stranger decided to join me. The warmth from him made me groan. I was already hot enough as it was. I didn't need even more body heat. His hands ran slowly over my legs and then pushed them apart with ease before kneeling between them, keeping them open. I think my face turned scarlet.

Then I was being kissed and it wasn't one of those pansy-kisses either. No. This was a full-on frencher, tongue and all. Although it embarrasses me to admit it, I think I might've let out a squeak – muffled of course by the sudden lip-on-lip contact. I was frozen for a moment, too stunned to do anything. Then I jerked my head away, breathing hard mostly from shock. Like a few seconds of kissing could put me out of breath. What a load of crock.

Turning my head didn't stop Mr. Stranger. Instead he decided to start kissing a trail down my cheek, towards my ear, and then down my neck. My body shuddered beneath the fiery touch of the other's lips. God. This guy was nearly as hot – temperature-wise of course – as me.

My thoughts suddenly stopped. Mr. Stranger? Why had I instinctively decided to call this person a man? Woah! I liked girls! Only girls mind you. So why? Whatever. Didn't matter. This was definitely a guy anyways. The lips were a little too rough for a girl's. Oh ew. It was a guy! I shuddered again, but from disgust this time around.

His hands, which had previously been on my hips, went down and shamelessly groped my ass, squeezing as he kissed my collarbone. Oh. I wanted to knee him in the balls so bad and I was going to once my body started listening to me instead of those damn hands. My body was a traitor.

"Collin…" I heard him whisper.

My head spun. No way. No way in hell! There was no way my best friend was doing this he is as straight as I am! Plus he has a girlfriend!

"Brady, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded, a slight growl accompanying my words. I twisted my head back around and glared at him even though he probably wouldn't be able to see it. Damn. Then whatever was covering my eyes was lifted and I found myself staring right into Brady's brown eyes.

"Proving my love to you, Collin," he replied in a soft whisper that made me shiver with delight. Ohhhh! Bad Collin! Bad! Then he leaned down and kissed me in a way that would make any girl – or boy – melt. All the words I'd wanted to throw at him were caught in my throat and lost with the kiss. Hell. I bet even a leech would've thrown himself at Brady if he were in my position.

The kiss ended as quickly and abruptly as it had started and this time I was panting, trying to catch my breath. Brady had left me breathless. I let out a small pleading noise and reached out towards him, suddenly having gotten control over my limbs. My hands cupped his hot cheeks and then I was kissing him and desperately pressing myself against him like a bitch in heat. Not that I really cared then.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up against him. My fingers twined in his glossy black hair as we meshed our lips together. It amazed me how perfectly we fit together. Was this what imprinting was like? I had no idea and it didn't really seem to matter right now.

The kiss seemed to last hours, though it may have only been a few seconds, but I was left breathless just the same. It was as if I'd been hit with a hormonal tidal wave and I was drowning in pheromones. Panting softly, I reached down and let my fingers rest on the waistband of his jeans – jeans? Why was I the only one naked? He seemed to catch my drift easily enough and smiled at me. Oh. It was such a beautiful smile.

Then the pants were gone and his bare skin was pressing against mine. I sucked in a sharp breath. Oh my god. I shivered even though Brady's body was just making mine warmer. His brown eyes seemed to melt as he stared down at me, a sweet, serene smile upon his lips. Then he kissed me again and again, peppered my lips, neck, and chest with hot, delicious kisses. He was starting to drive me insane!

His hands were sliding down my sides, following his lips. Then he got down in between my legs, which I then reflexively snapped shut, blushing profusely. He chuckled and pushed them apart again.

"Collin," he whispered as he kissed my hip bone before dragging his lips down to a… more sensitive area.

That's when it began to feel really good. I was writhing and moaning within seconds, fingers gripping onto the sheets, head thrown back, mouth wide and panting. He was amazing. Words can't describe how wonderful he was making me feel. I was being assaulted with pleasurable feeling. I think I was about to cry from how good it was at one point.

"Brady," I whined. Yes. I whined, but if you were being pleasured by Brady then you'd be whining too. Either that or moaning. I was pretty sure I'd done both. As for my plaintive little whine, Brady ignored it. I think he sucked a little harder just to spite me. "N-no!" I gasped, "I'm gonna—!"

And I did. Quite spectacularly actually. I could hardly move as I basked in the afterglow of my first orgasm. Yeah. First. I don't know how many times I came that night – I think it had been night anyways – but it had been a lot.

Brady was laughing again, licking his lips and he sat himself back up, pulling his face up away from my cock. He had a bemused smile on his face once that tantalizing laughter halted. He then pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then moved his lips down to my ear.

"We're not done yet, Collin," he whispered in my ear, "You'll be completely worn out by the time I've finished with you."

My eyes widened. Oh god. Was Brady talking dirty? No way. What the hell was going on?

I didn't really get long to contemplate that as the opening of a bottle – it made a loud 'snap' noise – drew my attention back to Brady. He was smirking at me as he leaned down. His lips were on mine within seconds and his hand, which I'd failed to notice, had crept onto my ass. His fingers were slick with some sort of grease or something of the sort. Whatever. I wasn't too concerned with that right now.

I don't think I actually realized what he was doing with his hand down there until two of his fingers were lodged inside of me. I squeaked as an incredible jolt of pleasure rushed up through me. I think I ended up having another orgasm, though I wasn't exactly the most attentive then. My eyes were wide and I suppose that I had quite the frazzled expression because Sam just laughed.

"Found it," he whispered. Then his eyes turned down and his lips split in a broad wolfish grin. "You don't last long do you, Collin?"

Guess I really had that orgasm. I blushed deeply. Stupid Brady. Embarrassing me like this. I scowled, trying my best to look a little bit intimidating, but that's pretty hard to do when you've got someone's fingers up your ass. Brady only laughed harder.

"Idiot," I muttered, turning my face away from him.

"Awww… Collie ," he murmured, using his childhood nickname for me while promptly pressing his face into my neck and nuzzling it fondly. "You know you like it." Then as if to prove his point, his fingers pressed up again.

"Brady!" I screeched, looking even more frazzled than before. My entire body had jerked upwards thanks to that little stunt of his. He laughed again. Stupid werewolf.

"Sorry, Collin," he said softly to me as he placed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "I was just teasing you. Forgive me."

"… Fine," I grumbled, feigning disinterest. Of course, Brady managed to capture my attention again soon enough. After all, it really doesn't take much to distract a hormonal teenage boy.

I squirmed and moaned with every move Brady's hand made. It didn't hurt at all. I would've figured that it would, but it didn't. Everything felt wonderful, only wonderful. Even when he pulled his fingers out and slid himself into my body it didn't hurt. No pinching, no burning, no pain at all. That surprised me. After all, Brady definitely wasn't on the small end of the spectrum.

He held me close as he rocked his hips against me, pressing kiss after kiss to my sweaty skin. I gasped and clung to him as if my very life depended on it. Brady was gentle, taking care not to make me uncomfortable. He was putting me before his own needs. I was pretty sure his instincts were telling him to just pound away at me. Hell. Mine were telling me to go find something and pound it into the ground, but that wasn't going to happen.

"B-Brady," I gasped as my muscles clenched and my toes curled. He was hitting that spot over and over again and it was driving me up the wall.

"Shhh," he whispered to me and kissed my cheek again. His fingers brushed some of my black hair out of my eyes and carefully laid my body down onto the thick, feathery pillows. With his hands pressed on either side of my head, he stared down at me with pure adoration. I stared right back up at him, surprised by the levels of devotion radiating through him because of me. I couldn't help but smile.

It was nice, being loved. Really nice actually. Even if it was Brady, my best friend.

God. I was pathetic. Did I really need affection this badly? My heart sunk. I did. I needed love. I needed someone to love and to be loved. I knew this. My soul longed to find its other half. Brady wasn't it. I knew it. I knew that this was only fueled by lust on my part.

"I love you, Collin," he whispered in my ear. I sighed as he hit that pleasure point again. He kissed my earlobe. "I love you… my little Collin."

* * *

That was when I jerked back into awareness. I sat up wide-eyed in my bed, panting heavily, eyes wide, hair a tangled mess, sticking each and every way. My pajamas were damp from sweat and then something else. My eyes peered through the thick inky darkness and spied a large wet spot on my sheets.

Great. Just great. I had a wet dream where I was fucked by Brady Jones. .

I would never be able to look into his eyes ever again.

* * *

**BPOV – Brady**

I was having a fantastic dream, a black haired beauty was going down on me and it was the best I'd ever had. I slid my fingers through the soft locks that brushed my naval and gripped it slightly, but not too tight. I arched and groaned as the mouth sucked me for all I was worth and brought myself closer to my impending orgasm.

Electricity washed over mu body as the first jets of my cum, shot from my cock into the awaiting mouth. The head lifted and brown eyes met shocked brown ones. The brown eyes belonged to my best friend

I jerked awake, my body covered in sweat, the dream was still in my mind as I struggled to breathe. It was only a dream I told myself over and over as I lied back down on my bed and drifted to sleep once more.

I licked my way from the tender neck, down to the perky nipples. I licked and bite them, making the body beneath me hiss and groan. The body arched as My mouth traveled down to the abs, to the naval and lingered there. Dipping the tip of my tongue into the recess, swirling, twirling, then moving away, further south. My Tongue roaming through the treasure trail, seeking it's prize finally at the end of it's journey.

The rock hard cock, throbbing and twitched in anticipation, as Mu mouth brushed the flesh. My tongue lapping at the pearl of pre-cum that oozed out. Swiping the length, teasing and tasting the pulsing Cock. The raven head making begging requests, wanting to be consumed by my hungry wanton mouth.

I grabbed my own aching cock, then I chuckled as I took the ravens member in, sucking the tip, invading the slit. Collin bucked and yelled as he was taken to the edge, gripping the sheets as I sucked harder and harder. Collin came fast and hard, filling my mouth with his cream. Screaming my name.

I was coming, shouting Collin's name, over.

* * *

I jolted awake my eyes darting around the room. I let out a breath and got up my body clinging to the sweaty sheets. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower I stripped my boxers off before jumping in the shower the spray was soothing on my tense muscles I looked down suddenly aware of my throbbing hard-on I sighed and grabbed my cock and started to pump slowly my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I rested my back against the cool tiles of the shower.

* * *

The water in the shower was hot, but not nearly as hot as Collin was when he was kneeling in between my legs, one hand on my thigh, the other on his cock as he stroked himself, making me nearly shoot my load at the arousing sight. His body was covered in water, his hair plastered to his head and his skin red from the heat.

Then, moving slowly, sensually, he leaned his head forward and gave a single lick to the tip of my cock before kissing his way up my groin, inhaling the scent that came from the pubic hair that grew around my crotch as he followed the thin line of hair that led from my cock to my belly button.

"Fuck Collin, that feels so fucking good," I moaned as he ran his tongue across my abs, giving each one special attention before licking higher and running across my nipple. I heard him chuckle lightly as he ran one soft, warm hand up my thigh towards my raging hard-on while his tongue continued to torture my nipples, alternating between them as he moaned into my chest.

I felt his hand pause just a few inches from where I wanted it to be and began moving in slow circles, making me groan out with want. Then, to my complete outrage, he lifted his hand off my thigh and pressed it onto the middle of my chest, using it to push himself away from me.

"Collin," I growled warningly, reaching out and grabbing his arm so he couldn't get too far away from me. What the hell was he thinking, the fucking tease? Not that I was complaining, I loved it when he did this kind of shit to me, but right now, I didn't much care for it.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just trying to aggravate me, which in turn only made me more aroused and aggressive.

"Get back over here and suck my damn cock," I growled, knowing how much it turned him on.

"And what if I don't?" he asked, running his hand seductively across his chest, trailing his way down his six-pack and towards his erection before rubbing his upper thigh, making me almost jump on top of him in my intense desire to ravage his little body.

But two could play this game.

I chuckled and began to mimic his action of running my hand across my ripped body, smirking as I saw his hand stop moving, his eyes locked on my hand as a ran it across my eight-pack before beginning to make little circles on each one.

"Then you won't get any of this," I said as I gripped my rock-hard cock and began to pump it, leaning my head back and groaning with pleasure. I kept this up for a few seconds before looking at Collin as he sat on his haunches watching me, his eyes clouded with lust and need.

"C'mon baby," I groaned, using the hand that wasn't pumping my cock to run over my abs again, flexing them underneath my fingers to show them off better, "you know you want it."

I saw him fighting to stay in place, waging an inner war with the side of him that wanted to keep torturing me, pissing me off until I finally just took him hard and deep like he liked it, and the side, the submissive side, that wanted to pleasure his dominant.

Finally, he got up and kneeled in between my legs once more, moving my fingers off my cock and replacing them with his own. Pumping me a few times to get me as hard as I could get with out cumming, he leaned forward, the water running down his back and dripping off his shoulders onto my thighs, and gave one long lick along my cock.

"Aw, fuck!" I shouted as pleasure assaulted my body.

"Shit," I muttered as he began to pump me while running his tongue across the head of my cock again, making my whole body scream out for release.

The he moved himself a little closer and took me into his mouth until the head of my cock hit the back of his throat. He moaned as he did so and the vibrations were almost enough to make me shoot my load. But, before I could do so, he pulled away, one hand on my cock, the other moving around to his own.

"You taste so good," he groaned as he pumped both of us.

Then he tossed his head back, his eyes screwed shut.

"B-Brady!" He gasped, his mouth wide open as his body suddenly went off of his haunches onto his knees, his pumping becoming more erratic, "I going...shit, I'm...damn...CUMMING!"

At that last shouted word he arched his back and shot his load onto my abs and cock. His hand tightened around me as he came, very nearly finishing me. Collin, as soon as he had come down from his high, looked down at me and grinned.

"I guess I'll have to clean you off," he said, leaning down and licking his cum off of my abs and sucking it out of my crotch hair. Only my cock still had cum covering it but he ignored this, instead going around to my balls and giving them each a lick.

"Collin," I moaned as he took one of them into his mouth and sucked gently on it, "finish me."

He looked up at me, smirked, and said in a low, husky whisper, "As you wish."

Then his head shot up from my balls, taking my length into his mouth and sucking forcefully as he used one hand to knead my balls and the other to pump the part of my cock he couldn't fit. He then ran his finger across my thigh and found the vein, pressing hard on it as he swallowed around me.

I didn't last long.

"Collin!" I howled, twisting my hands in his hair and pulling hard as the force of my orgasm shook me, "I'm...I'M...CU-"

* * *

The rest was cut of in a soundless, wordless scream as I came all over my stomach and thighs, the sticky residue warm against my skin even through I ran at a ridiculous temperature.

I sighed, frustration going through me as my orgasm finished itself.

I gritted my teeth and looked down at the cum that was being washed off my thighs, hand, and withering cock by the shower water, rushing away down the drain.

_Why do I keep having these dreams? I'm straight right? I don't want him!_

I groaned, leaning my head against the bathroom wall. I _did _want him, more than anything, but I still didn't want to think about it, it just made me even hornier than usual.

I stood up, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, walking over to the mist-covered mirror that hung above the sink. Once I reached it, I took one of the towels from the rung next to it and wiped the surface, eradicating the cloudy residue that covered it. With that accomplished, I looked at my reflection. My face was glowing in the post-orgasm state.

I glared at the mirror before tieing the towel around my waist and walking back to my room. I walked over to my draws and pulled out a fresh pair of black silk boxers before slipping them on and grabbing some cut-offs. I walked silently toward my window and opened it. I jumped down landing perfectly on my feet despite the 2-story drop. I walked over to the forest that lined my back garden and headed toward the small clearing that we used for pack meeting when we were in wolf form. I walked slowly into the field but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a figure laying in the grass I looked closely and bit my lip as I was assaulted with the images of earlier tonight.

I backed away from the clearing silently hoping Collin wouldn't hear me. I took another step back and regretted it. My foot landed on a tig the snap echoing thought the silent night. Collin snapped up his eyes darting around before they came to rest on me.

"H-Hey Brady. What are you doing out here so late?" Collin stuttered laying down again.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I asked laying beside him on the grass.

"Same" he muttered a small blush on his checks. _Awww he's so cute!_

We fell silent I watched the moon and the stars. I could feel Collin's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head so I turned my head to ask him what was wrong.

My breath hitched he was so close I could feel his breath on my face, our noses almost touching. I turned my body so that I was laying on my side facing him my moments our faces still and inch or so apart I leaned in slightly.

* * *

**CPOV – Collin **

Brady gently rubbed his nose against mine and I gasped softly. The gesture was pure wolf. The beast's way of showing comfort and affection.

he pulled back slightly to look at me. It was like time had stood still. We just layed there. Silently watching each other. We were laying so close, with only a hair's breadth between us. His powerful, broad, naked chest just within touching distance of my bare skin. I was rooted to the spot. Frozen. I could only watch him curiously and uneasily. It was kinda weird. Yet not uncomfortable. I felt his calloused fingertips lightly trace a path across my jawline and cheek and my breath silently hitched. I didn't pull away and Brady continued to watch me with a mesmerized look on his face and I was all too aware of his hungry gaze avidly following my tongue as it moistened my dry lips. Suddenly, he gave a low groan and began to lower his head towards mine.

" This is wrong, " I whispered as, his hand cradling my neck gently, in a hold I couldn't break. Even if I wanted to.

"I know " he murmered before crashing his lips to mine.

Then all I could remember was the genuine warmth and glowing honesty in his eyes and the feel of his fingertips absently caressing my nape before his lips finally claimed mine. I froze.

It was a kiss unlike any other I'd ever experienced. Light. Playful. Teasing. Tender. With an underlying hunger and heated passion kept firmly reined in. It was pure Brady.

At first, I didn't respond. I couldn't. A little voice at the back of my mind kept screaming that this was all wrong. That it couldn't happen. No man had ever touched me before in such a way. I felt Brady lightly and persuasively lick the seam of my lips, wearing down my defences. My lips parted of their own violition with a soft, hungry moan. I finally relented and allowed him access to what he'd been seeking.

He quickly took advantage of the situation - before I came to my senses - and swiftly plundered my mouth with a drugging, mesmerizingly passionate kiss.

I hardly dared believe what was happening. Where the hell had Brady learnt to kiss like this ? To be so skilled ? I slumped against him and clung weakly to his broad powerful shoulders as his overwhelmingly addictive kiss drained me of all of my strength.

The kiss, if it were at all possible, deepened. Intensified. It became heated, passionate and all-consuming. Brady's mouth plundered mine, his moist tongue roamed freely, laying claim to mine. It dominated me. Entwining itself possessively and sensually massaging mine. Unconsciously, I moved closer, pressing my flushed torso against his and mewled softly with desperate need.

As his hand came to rest on my flank and massaged my heated flesh, I suddenly found my back pressed against the Damp grass. Brady's impressive frame Hovered over mine. His hands wandering with abandon over my trembling, affection-starved body. I moaned in protest as he finally broke the kiss, only to sigh in relief as his lips began to painstakingly kiss and nuzzle every inch of my throat and I willingly threw my head back to give him easier access. His hands had come to rest on my denim clad ass. He pulled me closer to him and lazily ground his hips against mine, until I was all too aware of his very prominent, rock-hard erection that pressed insistently against my lower abdomen.

Somehow, my hands had wound up tangled in his cropped, spiky, jet black hair, savouring its clean, silky texture. By now, I couldn't think straight, I was panting heavily and my chest rose and fell unevenly. I slowly closed my eyes and tentatively licked my bruised, kiss-swollen lips. Fuck knows what Brady had just done to me. All that I knew was that it _felt _good.

Barely recognizing my own voice, which was now thick and hoarse with need, I whispered, " Don't, Brady ..._Don't_... Stop ... " He froze abruptly at the sound of my voice, his taut body tensing and quivering with need which matched my own.

I tentatively ran my fingers lightly down his spine, then drew them back up causing goose bumps to form where I'd touched him. He began to relax as I slowly dragged my right hand down his well-defined abs, before idly tracing the shadowed "v" of his pelvis with my index finger. I felt his lips curve into a slight smile against my neck. Images from my dream floodered my mind making it hard to focus on anything but the raw lust running though me.

He pulled his head up and pressed his lips to mine again my hand reached up to tangle in his hair again, I moaned and pulled away to kiss all over his neck, getting a moan in response.

I ran my hands down his bare chest, still sucking his neck.

He held onto my waist, running his finger down the small of back, causing me to shudder. That was a sensitive spot for me.

He attacked my neck, like I did to him. He nipped all the way down to my chest, and to my abdomen, 'causing my to groan loudly.

"Someone sensitive there?" He asked, with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I muttered, even though it was the truth.

He just chuckled and leaned up to kiss my lips. I could feel his cock rubbing against my own throw my jeans. Finally, he undid my pants, sliding them down along with my boxers. I watched with hungry eyes as he got up to to take off his own pants.

That was the most gorgeous site I have ever witnessed!

He was on top of me again, and I loved how his skin felt against mine. He ran his hands over my inner thighs, making my gasp. I brought him down and bit on his neck, earning a moan in response.

I flipped us over so I was straddling him.

I nipped along his chest, leaving little marks. I sucked on his nipples, making him moan loudly. I may not be an expert at this stuff, but with Brady, it came naturally. As if I already knew what he liked.

I snaked my way down till I was face to face with his cock. I was nervous as hell, but I hid and did what came naturally to me rembering my dream. I swiped my tongue up his cock, and heard him gasp. I smirked and slowly slid him whole into my mouth and as far to the back of my throat as I could without choking to death.

I sucked, I moaned, I deep throated him, anything to hear those sounds coming out of his mouth. The way he moaned my name really turned me on.

Finally, I knew what I needed to do.

I pulled away, and I heard a low growl rumbling in his chest. I chuckled crawled up to capture his lips.

"I want you in me." I whispered.

He didn't to be told twice.

He told me to get on all fours, but I told him I wanted to see him when he took me. He didn't argue and brushed my entrance, before pushing two fingers into me.

I cried out in pleasure as he scissored me.

* * *

**BPOV - Brady**

Oh my god. The sounds that were coming from him turned me on more than anything.

I wanted to let my dominant, Wolf side take over and I wanted pound into his petite little body.. I wanted to ravish him until he couldn't walk. But another part of me wanted to go slow and passionate. To feel him, to love him slowly. He deserved it.

I added a third finger, and I listened to his loud moans. I was still wondering whether to go it rough or slow. Whatever, I'll just do what comes naturally. Finally, his moans where too much, and I needed to be in him.

I grabbed one his legs and spread them apart. I held his hips tightly and slowly pushed into his tight, warm heat, moaning his name. I looked down at him as he cried out. _Damn I should have had some lube being raw must hurt._

"You, okay?" I asked, afraid I had hurt him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He whispered.

I waited, and it was a painful wait. He was _so _tight. Finally, he ground his ass against my hips and I slowly started to thrust. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. I slowly thrusted my cock in and out of his tight body

"Oh, Collin...so... tight..." I murmured against his lips. He groaned. He then gave one command I couldn't refuse.

"Harder." He whispered.

I pulled almost completely out, before slamming back in.

* * *

**CPOV - Collin**

Oh my god. It felt amazing to have him slam into me. I gave a high growl/whine. It was a mix of slow and passionate, and hard and rough. It was pure ecstasy. I moaned his name at least 50 times. I felt his hand run down my chest and grab hold of my hard cock, pumping it as we both climbed closer to release.

He kept pounding into my sweet spot. And I wasn't gonna last long. And after one last hard thrust, I exploded all over his hand and my chest. I felt his load fill me up and heard him cry my name.

He pulled out of me and collapsed in exhaustion.

He turned to me and gave me a tired smile. Before pulling me into his arms, I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you... _MY_ Collin" he whispered into my ear. "I have for so long... I have denied it for so long."

"I love you too...so much." I whispered kissing his chest. He put his finger under my chin and pulled my head up to his in a loving kiss.

* * *

" _There is a Thin Line between good and bad, right and wrong._

_Do you believe there is sometimes a thin line between right and wrong and good and bad?_

_It is sometimes very clear to everybody what's good and what's bad. It is just like day and night or white or black._

_But don't you think sometimes the gap between good and bad really thins?"

* * *

_

**_My answer to the question - _**

_**Good question. Many people are unaware that having a sexual preference towards the same sex is due to DNA and not always a personal choice. It's really no different than being bi-polar or mental retardation. Each is due to the DNA factors that make you the person you are. Guaranteed you will always have those who "choose" an alternative lifestyle for other reasons and there will always be bible thumpers there to put them down no matter the reason. God created all people in His own image and all people were created equal. If you love your God and the person you are with it does not matter what anyone else thinks or believes. It is said that if you ask for forgiveness you shall be saved. I'm not a religious person who attends church every week, nor am I interested in an alternative lifestyle, but I do believe in the Golden Rule. Part of what is wrong with society is that too many people refuse to accept others for who they are on the inside and tend to make snap judgements based on personal fears. Far too many hypocrites and not enough love for life and respect for other people in general.**

* * *

_

**Please review and tell me your answer and thoughts :)**


End file.
